Hembusan Ombak
by marcelldecrown
Summary: Menjalani kehidupan baru setelah menikah adalah hal yang sulit, termasuk bagi pasangan Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Tetsuna. Apalagi Tetsuna sendiri memiliki duka terdalam bagi seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai orang penting bagi hidupnya. Pair: Midorima x Fem!Kuroko, Past Akashi x Fem!Kuroko. Warn: OOC, typo bertebaran, dsb. Kritik dan saran boleh, mohon jangan flames.


**Warning: **OOC, typo bertebaran, pasangan lurus, Mido/Kuro, Past Aka/Kuro

**Hembusan Ombak**

Matahari menenggelamkan dirinya dari langit biru kemerahan menuju garis horizon. Burung-burung pemakan ikan berhamburan dimana-mana mencari mangsa. Ombak-ombak berlarian menuju tepian mengusili pengunjung resort. Dari radius sepuluh hasta adalah sebuah bar malam yang didirikan untuk menghibur pengunjung The Fairmont Hamilton Princess Resort - Pulau Bermuda. Bar tersebut sangatlah ramai karena menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Memang bar tersebut sangatlah terkenal akan minuman khas mereka, Rum Swizzle.

Tampak dari jauh sepasang kekasih berjalan menuju bar resort itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, seorang bartender menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan untuk duduk di tempat yang telah direservasi. Sambil melihat daftar makanan dan minuman, mereka melihat banyak orang menikmati suara merdu ukulele yang dimainkan seorang bartender.

"Tolong dua porsi Bermuda Wahoo Crudo, satu porsi Kale Caesar Salad dengan tambahan udang grill, dua porsi Surf and Turf, dua porsi Apple Crumble, dan dua porsi Rum Swizzle."

"Baik, tuan. Silahkan Anda menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit. Permisi, tuan!"

"Darling, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kulihat sejak hari pernikahan kita hingga detik ini kau masih saja melamun", tanya si Pria kepada kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada...", jawab si Wanita kepada kekasihnya. "Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah saja sejak acara pesta pernikahan kita", lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, apa rencana kamu setelah ini?"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, mungkin aku butuh beristirahat."

"Baik, darling. Kita akan kembali ke kamar setelah makan malam ini supaya kamu merasa jauh lebih baik."

Keadaan emosi sang Istri yang labil membuat Shintarou sedikit terganggu selera makannya. Hal ini mendorong Shintarou memanggil seorang bartender untuk memesan sebotol Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

"Tuan, satu botol Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled. Permisi…!"

"Terima kasih", ucap Shintarou sembari langsung meminumnya di botol tanpa menuangkan ke gelas terlebih dahulu.

"Shintarou, jangan minum lagi. Kau sudah mabuk karena efek alkoholnya terlalu tinggi", sambil mengambil botol yang dipegang Shintarou.

"Tetsuna, aku tidak mabuk", jawab Shintarou kepada Tetsuna yang khawatir akan kondisi Shintarou yang mabuk. "Aku ingin menghabiskan isi botol ini", lanjutnya.

"Tolong hentikan, demi aku…", kata Tetsuna sambil memegang tangan Shintarou.

"T-Tetsuna, aku mau pergi ke kamar…", sahut Shintarou yang sedang mabuk kemudian ambruk karena merasakan rasa pusing kepala yang kuat.

"Shintarou… Shintarou…!", teriak Tetsuna kepada Shintarou yang pingsan lalu menggandeng tangan Shintarou serta membawa Shintarou kembali ke kamar.

Setelah memasuki kamar, Tetsuna secepat kilat mengambil segelas air minum lalu memberikannya kepada Shintarou untuk menetralkan alkohol yang ada dalam tubuh. Dalam keadaan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, Shintarou menerima gelas yang diberikan Tetsuna lalu meminumnya. Kemudian Shintarou berjalan menghampiri Tetsuna, memeluknya dari belakang lalu merebahkan tubuh istrinya di tempat tidur yang berselimutkan oleh sutra.

Dalam kondisi yang setengah sadar, Shintarou berjalan menuju balkon dan melihat ke langit yang penuh dengan bintang berkedip. Sambil menatap langit yang indah itu Shintarou teringat apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Hal tersebut menyangkut kisah cinta Tetsuna dengan sahabat Shintarou sendiri yang telah meninggal. Shintarou tahu bahwa istrinya merupakan seorang wanita yang hanya dapat menyayangi seorang pria seumur hidupnya, yang tak lain merupakan sahabat Shintarou sendiri yang telah meninggal.

Pria itu bernama Seijuro, sosok yang dingin dan romantis. Rambut silver keabuan lembut, bola mata kuning keemasan berkilau, bulu mata panjang yang lentik, parasnya bagaikan pangeran, postur tubuh proporsional tak jarang membuat Seijuro menjadi sosok yang sempurna di mata wanita. Sayangnya Seijuro tidak mudah jatuh cinta kepada setiap wanita.

Setiap harinya Seijuro berangkat menuju universitas bersama Shintarou dan Shuuzo - yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Jika sedang tidak ada jadwal mata kuliah, Seijuro pergi ke kantin, tak ayal kedatangan Seijuro bagaikan kumbang dan bunga. Setiap kali ada tugas kelompok, banyak wanita selalu ingin berkelompok dengan Seijuro seakan-akan hanya ada seorang pria yang memonopoli pria-pria lain di universitas tersebut. Hal tersebut biasa dilakukan banyak wanita untuk mendapatkan Seijuro. Wanita manapun yang mampu meluluhkan hati Seijuro, seakan-akan memiliki prestise yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan wanita lain. Selain kebahagiaan yang didapat.

Di lain sisi, Tetsuna melakukan hal yang sangat berbeda dari banyak wanita untuk mendapatkan Seijuro. Tetsuna hanya bisa meluangkan isi hatinya kepada Seijuro melalui buku harian yang ia bawa setiap harinya. Setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Seijuro, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya bawah seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengenal Seijuro. Tetsuna memang jatuh cinta kepada Seijuro, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyatakan isi hatinya kepada Seijuro. Biasanya jika Tetsuna sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan wanita-wanita di kampus yang selalu mencari perhatian Seijuro secara berlebihan, ia hanya bisa menangis dan menghindar agar tidak bertemu Seijuro selama beberapa hari. Meski hal itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk dia lakukakan, namun dia berusaha sebisa mungkin tak menatap tubuh Seijuro dari belakang sekalipun. Tanpa disadari oleh Tetsuna, Shintarou sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tetsuna. Shintarou begitu yakin dengan Tetsuna kalau ia memendam rasa yang begitu dalam terhadap Seijuro. Hingga suatu hari Shintarou memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu kepada Tetsuna. Meski sempat tertegun dengan pertanyaan Shintarou, akhirnya Tetsuna pun mengakuinya, bahkan ia sempat menceritakan panjang lebar tentang perasaannya kepada Seijuro.

Entah karena Tetsuna sudah tidak lagi sanggup menahan beban hati yang ia pendam sendirian, atau karena ia merasa wanita di kampus tersebut sudah bertindak di luar batas berusaha mengambil hati Seijuro, atau memang Tetsuna sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat memahami isi hatinya. Penuturan Tetsuna dihadapan Shintarou bagaikan tamparan di siang hari. Shintarou yang selama ini juga memendam rasa terhadap Tetsuna ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun apa mau dikata, seorang lelaki sejati harus dapat menerima semua kenyataan yang ada.

Karena sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pujaan hati Tetsuna, Shintarou pun ingin mengetahui juga apakah cinta Tetsuna bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak. Pada kesempatan lain, Shintarou berusaha mencari tau siapa sebenarnya wanita pujaan Seijuro. Sejauh ini Seijuro belum memiliki siapa pujaan hati sebenarnya. Namun Seijuro sempat menyinggung tentang Tetsuna yang tampak berbeda dibandingkan wanita lain di kampus ini yang sangat agresif. Menurut pandangan Seijuro, Tetsuna merupakan sosok wanita anggun, pintar dan menyenangkan. Pria manapun yang mendapatkan cinta Tetsuna, dia adalah pria yang paling beruntung.

"Seijuro, mengapa kau tidak berusaha mendekatinya?"

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku masih belum ingin terikat dengan wanita manapun."

"Kalau dia dimiliki pria lain bagaimana? Apa itu tidak menyakitkan?"

"Shintarou, kau ini bicara apa? Kau tau sendiri bukan kalau aku sedang tergila-gila dengan hobi menyelamku. Lagipula kalau aku sudah memiliki pendamping, mana ada wanita yang mau begitu lama ditinggal oleh kekasihnya karena hobi gilanya ini. Atau jangan-jangan kamu yang menginginkan Tetsuna, bukan begitu Shintarou?"

"Mana pantas aku memiliki Tetsuna? Aku bukan seorang pria sempurna seperti kamu yang selalu dikagumi banyak wanita."

Kurang lebih begitulah yang Shintarou ingat tentang perbincangan menjelang hari-hari terakhir Seijuro sebelum meninggal. Peristiwa itu terjadi lima tahun silam sebelum mereka lulus kuliah, tepatnya di Pantai Holywood - Florida.

"Shintarou, kau sedang apa? Ini ponselmu berbunyi."

"Kalau tidak penting biarkan saja bordering."

"Tapi ini dari Shuuzo, mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Dengan langkah gontai, Shintarou meraih ponsel yang diberikan oleh Tetsuna.

"Kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"Kawan, kau sedang dimana? Apa kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah genap hari kematian sahabat kita, Seijuro."

"Ya… Tentu aku ingat… Lalu ada apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah janji kalau hari ini kita akan mengunjungi makam Seijuro dan mendoakannya agar ia tenang."

Saat itu juga seakan-akan jantung Shintarou berhenti berdetak, dan tanpa sengaja ia menutup ponselnya sambil Seijuroegas menghampiri Tetsuna yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Darling, kau ingat tidak kalau hari ini peringatan lima tahun kematian Seijuro?"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa…"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini juga kita kembali ke Florida?"

Selama di perjalanan, Shintarou menghubungi Shuuzo, agar ia menunggunya beberapa jam. Dalam diri Shintarou, ia sempat menyesal karena telah melupakan sahabanya yang meninggal saat menyelam bersama. Rasa bersalah itulah yang membuat beban di hati Shintarou. Baginya Seijuro tidak akan meninggal jika ia berada di samping Seijuro, saat Seijuro membutuhkan pertolongan. Sebenarnya saat keadian itu mereka bertiga menyelam bersama. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dada Shuuzo terasa sesak dan napasnya terasa berat. Akhirnya Shuuzo mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut menyelam. Shintarou dan Seijuro tetap menyelam hingga ke dasar laut. Terlebih lagi Seijuro memiliki ambisi yang tinggi untuk mengambil mutiara sebagai bukti cintanya yang besar terhadap Tetsuna.

Di lain sisi, Shintarou menyelam hanya ingin menghilangkan beban di kepalanya yang serasa kian hari kian bertambah. Namun apa daya takdir tak dapat dipungkiri, di saat Seijuro sibuk mengambil mutiara tanoa sengaja tangan kanannya menyentuh seekor ubur-ubur kotak. Sengatan racun tersebut sebenarnya tidak mematikan jika saja ia segera tertolong dan tidak tersengat juga oleh ular laut yang melintas di hadapannyya. Tapi orang yang pantas disalahkan dalam peristiwa tersebut adalah Shintarou. Bagaimanapun juga saat kejadian tersebut seharusnya ia dengan siagap segera membawa tubuh Seijuro menepi ke atas. Namun lagi-lagi sial tak dapat dielak, Shintarou yang terpaut jarak kurang lebiih empat hasta dari lokasi kejadian saat Seijuro terkena musibah, tak dapat menolong dengan segera.

Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Shintarou melihat mata Shuuzo tampak sayu dan lelah karena telah menunggunya hamper empat jam di pemakaman. Mereka bertiga berdiri di hadapan makam Seijuro sambil mengucap doa dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari, Tetsuna meneteskan air mata.

"Aku harap kalian berdua tidak melupakan Seijuro sampai kapanpun."

"Tentu saja, kami akan selalu mengenangnya."

"Setidaknya setiap tahun aku dan Shintarou akan mengunjungi makam ini."

Tetsuna tersenyum lega, tampak sekali perubahan di wajahnya yang sejak tadi muram menjadi sedikit berbinar di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Maaf kalau aku tadi mengganggu acara kalian berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku berterima kasih padamu, Shuuzo, kau telah mengingatkan kami."

"Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap sahabat terbaikku."

"Baiklah, apa rencana kalian setelah ini?"

"Kami kan pergi ke rumah, mungkin Tetsuna merasa lelah seharian. Benarkah, darling?"

Tetsuna hanya tersenyum pada Shintarou maupun Shuuzo. Keduanya segera beranjak pergi, begitu juga dengan Shuuzo yang langsung tancap gas dengan mobil sportnya. Suasana malam di pemakaman yang terlalu hening membuat Shuuzo menyalakan musik dengan dentuman bass yang nyaring.

Sementara itu, Tetsuna yang sedari tadi tampak murung kini sedikit terlihat cerah. Mungkin saja suasana hatinya telah berubah.

"Darling, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Setelah dari pemakaman tadi, raut wajahmu tampak berubah. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Yang jelas hatika merasa tenang setelah mendoakan Seijuro."

"Kau masih mencintainya, darling?"

Tetsuna tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Shintarou, namun ia segera meninggalkan Shintarou dan menuju kamar tidur. Tidak beberapa lama Tetsuna keluar sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku harian kepada Shintarou.

"Kau boleh membacanya sekarang. Dalam buku ini, semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakmu terselesaikan."

"Kenapa kau berikan kepadaku? Bukankah ini rahasia pribadimu?"

"Kau kan sudah menjadi suamiku, jadi tak sepantasnya aku menyembunyikan sekecil apapun rahasia dari padamu."

"Baiklah, aku menghargai keputusanmu."

"Maafkan aku bila ada kata-kata yang membuatmu marah atau tersinggung, karena itu semua murni dari dalam hatiku."

Setelah memberikan buku harian itu, Tetsuna meninggalkan Shintarou sendirian di ruang tengah. Shintarou mulai membuka buku harian Tetsuna dan membacanya halaman demi halaman. Pada halaman terakhir bertuliskan:

"_Hatiku berbunga saat Seijuro mencapkan kata 'cinta' kepadaku saat _

_hari ulang tahunnya di hadapan teman-temannya."_

Di halaman yang sama juga dituliskan:

"_Seijuro akan mewujudkan janji cintanya dengan mengambil mutiara paling besar untukku. Namun maut merenggut nyawa Seijuro dan memisahkan Seijuro dariku."_

Saat membaca kalimat kedua, hati Shintarou sedikit terguncang dan rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali.

Ketika Shintarou membaca kalimat terakhir dari halaman tersebut, ia mengeluarkan air matanya karena rasa haru dan lega berbaur menjadi satu, bertuliskan:

"_Aku adalah wanita beruntung karena mendapatkan seorang suami seperti Shintarou, _

_yang sabar mau mengerti isi hatiku, meski aku baru mulai belajar mencintainya dari nol."_

**_Pesan Moral:_**

"Janganlah terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan,

karena hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kita sendiri,

namun jadilah pribadi yang dapat selalu menerima kenyataan yang ada,

selalu bersyukur atas rahmat yang diberikan meski itu harus

berakhir dengan akhir kisah yang tragis,

karena dibalik itu ada rencana Tuhan yang

lebih indah dibanding dengan

apa yang dibayangkan."


End file.
